The Rick Way
by KtheKid
Summary: Rick wants to cash in on a bounty. Morty wants to go home, bu thow can either of them he home without the portal gun
1. Bounty

**For Nuan_the_Eternal** **Rick and Morty capture Slenderman in a machine shaped like a jar and Rick takes them to the Universe N-338, where they lose the machine and Rick's portal gun in Naruto's reality, releasing Slenderman into the world and getting themselves trapped in a place where their only hope of going back is to get the portal gun from Slender.**

* * *

"Hey Morty. _*belch*_ Morty wake up. Come on wake up Morty." It's currently 1 in the morning. The notorious wanted (previously wanted) Galactic criminal and mad scientist Rick Sanchez is trying to wake up his grandson Morty Smith. "Mmmm, what do you want Rick, I'm sleep." Still the constant shaking didn't stop so instead of being a reasonable human being, he grabbed Morty by his ankles and dragged him out the room.

"Ahh! Rrr-Rick what is you doing? Can't you see I was asleep." With no response from his grandad, he was dragged through the hallway, down the stairs, to the garage. The whole way down no one stepped out their rooms to see what the commotion was.

"Alright Morty we have a job to do. There-there-there's a large bounty collection with _*belch*_ with our names on it Morty."

Morty saw the signs that Rick been drinking. Again. Shaking his head, "Rick this couldn't this wait 'til morning?" The whining voice of his grandson was drown out by the few hidden machines and tools rising from the counter.

"It is morning. Look _*belch*_ look at the fucking clock." Morty gave up all hope trying to reason with him, he knew that going back to bed and to enter a blissful sleep is no longer an option.

" _ ***Brruup***_ Oh God that taste horrible. Alright now look Morty if your done whining we can get started. Now where, where did I put it?" Patting down his body then reaching into his left coat pocket he pulled out a folded piece of paper.

Once unfolded it was shoved into Morty's face. It's a wanted poster of a man or woman? It? Yeah let's go with It. The thing on the poster is an ashy pale white humanoid without a face or ears or hair but tall. Very tall.

"You see that bastard right there. He's Slenderman, he's _*brup*_ he's worth a fucking fortune Morty. We catch and kill him we'll be swimming in Schmeckles. Swimming!"

Now he's laughing his ass off maniacally until he started choking. Morty looked away from his grandad back to the paper. "It says he worth 20 million Schmeckles. He killed THREE WHOLE VILLAGES! Ric-Rick no we can't do this it's too dangerous."

Not being dissuaded by his grandson, he began to pack everything they may need, but lost his train of thought when Morty's whining got the best of him. "Ughh, Morty I escaped from a Galactic Federation prison, destroyed it in under 10 minutes, and took their _*belch*_ sh-shitty one value down to zero. Killed the whole Rick Council-"

"Don't you feel bad inside?"

Rick turned around and looked him in the eyes. It darken with a sinister smile, "I've accidentally and purposely killed this family six times. I made several clones of me and everyone in this house to use as lab rats. Don't forget that we destroyed our universe and came to this one. Everyday we eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner that isn't less than twenty feet away from our rotting corpses. Morty **I. Feel. Great**!" That left his grandson shaking like a leaf, scared for his wellbeing.

Morty wish and tried to fold into himself at the harshness of the words. "Rick you don't mean that, I know you a some type of heart." He felt so unsure of himself and the words he spoke, if they we're frozen in time again it will cause several ripples.

Rick quietly grabbed his portal gun, a small storage machine, and other things he may need were stashed away in the trunk of the Space Cruiser.

The ten long minutes of deafening silence is broken by Morty. "Rick can I put on some clothes before we leave, I-I-ii I don't feel comfortable in just my underwear."

He walked over to Morty pulling on his arm as a sign to follow. "Where we going you don't need them."

"What?" Yanking away from his grandad failed, the grip on his arm stand strong. "No! Rick I'm not going to let you sell my body for sex again."

Tossing his whining grandson in the passenger seat while he made his way to the driver seat. "Screw you Morty we could've been rich. 50 smelckels an hour was a great deal."

Starting up his Space Cruiser, heading out past the Milky Way, to an unknown planet in some far off galaxy.

This new planet is similar to earth but very (emphasis on 'very') different. The whole planet looked gloomy than the real earth.

As they walked the people here looked human enough, acted human also, but there's something here that's just doesn't feel right.

When Morty fully looked into the details of the 'people' here, their just like the man from the wanted poster; no hair, face, or ears. Some are black, white, grey or a calico color of all three. Like this place is a true definition of black and white.

With all the crazy things Rick put him through, it haven't reached his mind to ask his grandad why they look like that or what type of species they are. But there is one thing he wanted to know but couldn't put it into words of how to ask. Why does he feel a sensation of being watched?

"Morty stop eye fucking everything we have places to be." Rick always had to ruin moments, even when it's nothing serious. Sometimes Morty just want to take in the new things about his adventures even when he don't like them.

After few minutes of walking in silence, a building that looked like a police station came in sight. Different people clad in greyish officer uniforms, talking amongst themselves.

Rick walked up to the receptionist desk, "I have an appointment with Cin."

A lady behind the desk with large thick glasses, face had cringed at the smell of Rick's heavy alcohol filled breath. 'I guess she's able to smell also.' Morty thought to himself, he felt bad for her because he knows how it smelt but grew on him as he gotten older.

A mouth grew on her face, it's creepy but oddly normal. "Top floor to the immediately right human."

The way she said 'human' made it seem like she's disgusted with them. Like their the aliens; well they are, but on the real earth Rick and Morty are ordinary people. Well not ordinary but still their people. Not Rick, he's a monster.

Following her directions to the head office, inside is a man in suit and tie, gazing out half open windows that quickly snapped shut. "Rick it's nice to see you again, sit down, have a drink." His words are dry and distant but fully invested in the conversation.

Rick took Cin offer for a seat and drink. "Cut the chit chat Cin, you know why I'm here, you faceless bastard."

The words aren't meant to be hateful. The light tone to it make it seem like an unspoken bond between two friends.

In the tone of Cin's voice it sounds as if he trying to contain a smile, "It's always to the point with you Rick. Fine. I'm sure you heard of the famous Slenderman. He's a dangerous person, and is not meant to be taken lightly."

The eye contact, (if you can call it that) Cin and Rick share doesn't break, "Why's the boy here?"

Before he began to answer Rick downed a shot of whatever grey matter he had in the cup, "That boy is live bait."

"Wait, I'm what?" Morty uneven squeakiest voice fell on deaf ears.

Cin walked up to his desk that's between him and Rick. Reaching into his inside coat pocket and pulled out an envelope which Morty assumed is money. "This case is time sensitive. I've seen what you can do and I trust that you can get this done without the complications."

Even though he continued, "The Knudsen Forrest is a big place that you can get easily lost in. So it's imperative that you two stay together."

Now words are directed to Morty, "You see Slender like little weak kids just like your little friend here. Once he's a good distance away from you Rick, Slender will come for him. When he finds him, he will kill him, then he will come for you. Do you understand?"

Morty knows that Rick wouldn't let him get hurt but he can't be too sure. There been times when his grandad left him high and dry while running from danger.

Morty began to question life itself. Why does Rick take him to dangerous places without telling him? They both know Morty can't back out of his grandfather's schemes, it don't surprise him that he's bait. He just wish Rick can let him know ahead of time to be more prepared.

"Morty!" He snapped his head towards Rick voice. "Get the molasses out your ass!" Morty didn't know he zoned out, the only thing he can remember them talking about is that Slenderman is a creep that preys on weak and defenceless kids. "Morty!"

This is what got his legs moving without his consent. If Morty only knew what Rick truly gotten themselves into.

Ch 2

'The Slender's Forest is a big place that you can get lost easily lost in. So it's imperative that you two stay as together. Slender like little weak kids. Once your away from Rick, Slender will find you, he will kill you.'

The words that Cin spoke is etched in his brain. He know that every mission he and Rick goes out on he will get hurt or worse.

Though the 'worse' haven't happened yet, well if you count PTSD and long nights of hiding under the bed because of the noises he hear and can't see is the outcome, he'll take it.

They've been driving around for awhile now that Morty can swear it gotten a shade darker outside. "Uhh, Rick it's dark shouldn't we find him in the morning? You know when the sun out."

"Gee, Morty what's up with you and the morning. This whole damn planet is black and grey, it doesn't matter what time of day we search for this asshole, I Want to be done with this now so I can use the reward money to get drunk."

"Don't I get half of the money?" Morty looked at his grandad with hopeful eyes. As for Rick he kept his eyes to the sky and replied without a second thought. "Fuck you Morty."

He didn't deserve to be treated as such, but before he could say anything, a large electrical pulse came out of nowhere that sent the Space Cruiser nose diving to the ground.

Morty's screams filled the air as the sign for help now that everything electric shut down.

The ground is getting closer by the second and there's nothing they can do but only to wait for the impact and darkness.

~2 hours later~

I don't know how long I've been out for but I knew, I know that I'm alive by my nerve endings running rampant with painful, piercings spikes throughout my whole body.

When my eyes opened I realized that I'm outside the ship, gazing at the sky hoping to see stars but no. Only trees, never ending tall trees covering up most of the sky.

I willed myself to sit upright, but stopped halfway to the rushing pain in my right side. A shard of glass stuck out a few inches.

Did it stab something important? Probably, but I'm still alive and breathing, so no.

I have to use my index finger and thumb in order to pull it to but my hand didn't move. "Ok ok. It-it's like a band-aid, rip it off quick." I tried to catch my breath but the stages of a panic attack is now taking its course.

I feel light headed, darkness is making its way to the edge of my vision, then I pulled. "AHHH!" Tears ran down my face, the pain was quick and numbing but it still lingered.

Violet red blood covered fingers and some parts of my hand, my shirt is nearly saturated in the color. Pulling it up the cut itself is not that bad. Its long probably the same length as my middle finger. The bleeding isn't serious but I still need to stop the flow just in case.

I pushed myself up to lean on the ship until I can get the feeling back in my legs. I looked over to my right and saw my grandfather slouched over the steering wheel. "Rick are you ok? Rick!" His lifeless eyes bore into mine, tears threaten to fall as my heart swell. My piece of shit grandfather lay dead before me.

*Rustle rustle*

The sound of movement in a bush caught my attention. "Hhh-hello...who's there?" Then nothing, I strained my eyes to see in the dark greyish moonlight.

A small bunny hopped out to greet me. "Ohh. Haha ha. You scared me. Are you lost little guy?" It was tentative coming towards me, but it continued its path.

I noticed that it's beady black eyes turned to red. I don't know if I'm still going through the effects of the crash or this is a made-up dream because I swear there was a tentacle like shadow creeping behind it.

Before I even knew what is happening my breathing grew shallow, like my lungs refuse to take in air. "What's what's happening to me!" I held my head, as loud static infiltrated my ears, my brain pulsating like it's going to explode.

The darkness tried to comfort me into its abyss but I refuse to go quietly into that darkness. Then I saw him, through the blurry and darker vision I could see him clear as day.

Slenderman!

"*Cough cough* Ughh. Great Morty won't let me hear the end of this." Rick unbuckled his seatbelt then reached over to do Morty's, instead of a thin and scrawny boy, his right hand was met with with sharp shattered glass.

Realization set in quick, small droplets of something wet on the leather seat he could only assume is blood. "Oh shit. Morty, MORTY!" In his panicked state Rick tried to open the ship door, that refused to open on the first attempt, second and third.

He took a deep breath and put his all into the last push, the driver door fell open with Rick following right behind it. The pain that's coursing through the left side of his body is thrown to the back of his mind, he have been through alot worse and this pain is nothing.

Its pitch black and this planet moon did little to provide light, this made Rick senses heighten more than what they usually are. There's no sounds; no wind, nor any movement from the forrest animals.

Nothing.

Gradually getting to his feet, he began to grab things he may need: portal gun, flashligh, laser pistol, and a resizeable confinement jar.

He would have more stuff at his disposal but between finding his grandson or fix any damages done to the Space Cruiser, (he wouldn't say this out loud) he chose Morty.

Using the flashlight to take in the sight of the crash. The glass where his grandson was sitting behind is broken, spewing glass everywhere on the ground and on the seat. The only thing left behind of Morty is dropplets of blood and bloody glass pieces.

Looking to the ground an outline of a body that's undoubtedly Morty's. Several footprints went to and from the Space Cruiser. In the tracks going away from the ship one of his footpints dug into the ground like he put most of his weight on his left leg then limped off somewhere.

'I swear if Slenderman touched my main source to make generic clones, I'll put that asshole head on a fucking pike and use the rest of his remains as a new lawn chair.'

My lungs burn with exhaustion, my heart beat is strong in my ears. Its dark, I can't see and I don't know where I'm going.

He's behind me I can hear him calling my name. At first its far away now its close, I can hear him all around me.

'I can't believe Rick's dead. I knew this was going to go bad. I knew it. How hh-how do I tell mom that Rick's dead? How do I even get home?' I can't come up with a quick answer I need Rick here he's the smart one.

I continued to limp from tree to tree, it hurts to run and I think my ankle is sprained I'm not sure, but that doesn't stop me from getting away from the man thats hunting me like prey.

The calling of my name soon stopped but my legs refused to give up its pace to safety somewhere in this forrest.

"Mmorrty."

I stopped dead in my tracks. 'No. No! He's not real he can't be.' The recognizable voice that call out to me was lifeless and monotone.

He creeped out of the shadows. Rick was pale and lifeless, his body was mangled, cuts and bruises here and there. Some broken bones stuck out from his body, he looked like an reanimated corpse that can make proper words.

I wanted to run but my feet stayed rooted to the ground. My body functions refused to work properly. I can't think, move, for a moment in time I almost forgot to breath.

The imposter Rick was only a feet away from me, close enough to where a large whiff of death came hurtling at me without the help of the wind. Tears gathered at the edge of my eyes from the rotten and putrid smell.

My brain took its time to turn the gears in my head so I can run. I dashed left, a blood churling scream came from this lifeless Rick. I didn't get anywhere far until he reappeared infront of me out of thin air.

"Don't you ever run away from me!" His voice is more than intimidating and scary. Its deep, dry, and demonic. Its hands gripped my shoulders in a bone crushingly grip, forcing me to stare into black pools where his eyes should have been. His smile is wide and sinister almost the same way Cin looked at Rick when they were talking.

"Let go of me!" My request wasn't made. Instead it only made him laugh. "You're mines now!" My whole body is lifted from the ground and painfully thrown against a tree.

Something sleek and black wrapped itself in a vice grip around my throat. A few more of these black tenticals came out from his back all sharply point at me.

The static noise came back with a vengeance, this time it feels like my ears and noise are bleeding do to the high frequency.

My heart flutters in my rib cage, my vision is dotted with black spots and white streaks. I through the blurry vision I can see its lips moving but couldn't hear what the imposter is saying, its all muffled background noise to me.

I know the inevitable is coming so I closed my eyes, using my finaly moments to be thankful of the mentally damaged and broken family I have.

Especially Rick. I can't believe it but I'll miss his the most.

"Morty. Morty. Wake up!"

*Gaaasp. Gasp.* Rick's grandson greedily took in much needed air to his oxygen deprived lungs.

Morty's eyes are dilated as he frantically looked at his surroundings. The last thing that Morty remember is running away from the imposter dressed as his grandfather.

Then their eyes connected. Its not the same as the imposter, this new 'Rick' eyes carried worry and relief.

"Rrrr-Rick?"

"Oh thank god, your alive. Come on get up Morty your alright." Rick stood over his grandson with a hand extended to help him help, but made no movement.

"I thought you was dead. How did you find me?" His voice is dry and raspy. Raw from the screaming he done prior from the accident to now.

I followed the tracks that lead me through some thorn bushes and thick mud. "Moortty! Moorty!" I didn't get a respond, so I continued onward. I stopped to look over the tracks on the ground, there is a larger second set that followed behind Morty's.

'This is pissing me off. I don't care for that damn ship, its fixable and replaceable but not my Morty.'

Then I heard him scream, that was my que to run full sprint to him. As I pass through some trees I saw him fearfully screaming at nothing, choked himself, then aggressively threw his head back against the tree he was leaning against.

I walked over to him and checked his body for any serious injuries besides the knock to his head. "Goddamn Morty, I thought I told you to take your autistic meds before we came here."

"Thats not important. We need to go." Rick pulled Morty up slow, but dropped him when he heard the crunching of leaves behind him. "Oww! Rick you could've said that your going to let me go."

As Rick flash the light left and right the sounds stopped but as a precaution he keep his laser pistol at the ready.

"Take your time getting up Morty, we aren't in life threatening danger or anything." Morty took his time getting off the ground holding his side, but again

"Uhh thats not important. We need to go." Rick pulled Morty up slow, but dropped him when he heard the crunching of leaves behind him. "Oww! Rick you could've said that your going to let me go."

As Rick flash the light left and right the sounds stopped but as a precaution he keep his laser pistol at the ready.

"Take your time getting up Morty, we aren't in life threatening danger or anything." Morty took his time getting off the ground holding his side but again his attempt went in vain.

The static noises came back with an aggressive vengeance, even with his throat running raw from screaming nothing could've stopped his vocal cords from expressing his pain.

Rick whipped his head around to look at his grandson and back to the sound of crunching leaves so fast he almost gave himself whiplash.

From the shadows of the darkness, the source of the noise finally choose its time to show itself. Dressed in a black full pin buttoned up suit, is Slender Man.


	2. Slender Forest

_'The Slender's Forest is a big place that you can get easily lost in. So it's imperative that you two stay as together. Slender like little weak minded kids. Once your away from Rick, Slender will find you, he will kill you.'_

The words that Cin spoke is etched in his brain. He know that every mission he and Rick goes out on he will get hurt or worse.

Though the worse haven't happened yet, well if you count PTSD and long nights of hiding under the bed because of the noises he hear and can't see is the outcome, he'll take that instead.

They've been driving around for a while now that Morty can swear it gotten a shade darker outside. "Uhh, Rick it's dark shouldn't we find him in the morning? You know when the sun out."

"Gee, Morty what's up with you and the morning. This whole damn planet is black and grey, it doesn't matter what time of day we search for this asshole, I want to be done with this now so I can use the reward money to get drunk."

"Don't I get half of the money?" Morty looked at his grandad with hopeful eyes. As for Rick he kept his eyes to the sky and replied without a second thought. "Fuck you Morty." He didn't deserve to be treated as such, but before he could find the right words to say anything.

A large electrical pulse came out of nowhere that sent the Space Cruiser nose diving to the ground. Morty's screams filled the air as a sign of frightened distress now that everything electric began to shut down.

The ground is getting closer by the second and there's nothing they can do but only to wait for the impact and darkness.

* * *

 _~2 hours later~_

I don't know how long I've been out for but I knew, I know that I'm alive by my nerve endings running rampant with painful, piercings spikes throughout my whole body.

When my eyes opened I realized that I'm outside the ship, gazing at the sky hoping to see stars but no. Only trees, never ending tall trees covering up most of the sky.

I willed myself to sit upright, but stopped halfway due to the rushing pain in my right side. A shard of glass stuck out a few inches.

Did it stab something important? Probably, but I'm still alive and breathing, so no.

I have to use my index finger and thumb in order to pull it to but my hand didn't move. "Ok ok. It-its like a band-aid, rip it off quick." I tried to catch my breath but the stages of a panic attack is now taking its course.

I feel light headed, darkness is making its way to the edge of my vision, then I pulled. "AHHH!" Tears ran down my face, the pain was quick and numbing but it still lingered.

Violet red blood covered fingers and some parts of my hand, my shirt is nearly saturated in the color. Pulling my shirt up the cut itself is not that bad. Its long probably the same length as my middle finger, the bleeding isn't serious but I still need to stop the flow just in case.

I pushed myself up to lean on the ship until I can get the feeling back in my legs. I looked over to my right and saw my grandfather slouched over the steering wheel. "Rick are you ok? Rick!" His lifeless eyes bore into mine, tears threaten to fall as my heart swell. My piece of shit grandfather lie dead before me.

 _*Rustle rustle*_

The sound of movement in a nearby bush caught my attention. "Hhh-hello...who's there?" Then nothing, I strained my eyes to see in the dark greyish moonlight.

A small bunny hopped out to greet me. "Ohh. Haha ha you scared me. Are you lost little guy?" It was tentative coming towards me, but it continued its path.

I noticed that it's beady black eyes turned to red. I don't know if I'm still going through the effects of the crash or this is a made-up dream because I swear there was a tentacle like shadow creeping behind it.

Before I even knew what is happening my breathing grew shallow, like my lungs refuse to take in air. "Whhhat's what's happening to me!" I held my head, as loud static infiltrated my ears, my brain pulsating like it's going to explode.

The darkness tried to comfort me into its abyss but I refuse to go quietly into that darkness. Then I saw him, through the blurry and darken vision I could see him clear as day.

Slenderman!

* * *

 _"*Cough cough*_ Ughh. Great Morty won't let me hear the end of this." Rick unbuckled his seatbelt then reached over to do Morty's, instead of a thin and scrawny boy, his right hand was met with with sharp shattered glass.

Realization set in quick, small droplets of something wet on the leather seat he could only assume is blood. "Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Morty, MORTY!" In his panicked state Rick tried to open the ship door, that refused to open on the first attempt, second and third.

He took a deep breath and put his all into the last push, the driver door fell open with Rick following right behind it. The pain that's coursing through the left side of his body is thrown to the back of his mind, he have been through a lot worse and this pain is nothing.

Its pitch black and this planet moon did little to provide light, this made Rick senses heighten more than what they usually are. There's no sounds; no wind, nor any movement from the animals of this forsaken forest.

Nothing.

Gradually getting to his feet, he began to grab things he may need: portal gun, flashlight, laser pistol, and a resizable confinement jar.

He would have more stuff at his disposal but between finding his grandson or fix any damages done to the Space Cruiser, (he wouldn't say this out loud) he chose Morty.

Using the flashlight to take in the sight of the crash. The glass where his grandson was sitting behind is broken, spewing glass everywhere on the ground and on the seat. The only thing left behind of Morty is blood and bloody glass pieces.

Looking to the ground a slight outline of a body that's undoubtedly Morty's. Several footprints went to and from the Space Cruiser. In the tracks going away from the ship one of his footprints dug into the ground like he put most of his weight on his left leg then limped off somewhere.

 _'I swear if Slenderman touched my main source to make generic clones, I'll put that asshole head on a fucking pike and use the rest of his remains as a new lawn chair.'_

* * *

My lungs burn with exhaustion, my heart beat is strong in my ears. Its dark, I can't see and I don't know where I'm going.

He's behind me I can hear him calling my name. At first it's far away now its close, I can hear him all around me.

 _'I can't believe Rick's dead. I knew this was going to go bad. I knew it. How hh-how do I tell mom that Rick's dead? How do I even get home?'_ I can't come up with a quick answer I need Rick here he's the smart one.

I continued to limp from tree to tree, it hurts to run and I think my ankle is sprained I'm not sure, but that doesn't stop me from getting away from the man that's haunting me like prey.

The calling of my name soon stopped but my legs refused to give up its pace to safety somewhere in this forest.

"Mmorrty."

I stopped dead in my tracks. _'No. No! He's not real he can't be.'_ The recognizable voice that call out to me was lifeless and monotone.

He creeped out of the shadows. Rick was pale and lifeless, his body was mangled, cuts and bruises here and there. Some broken bones stuck out from his body, he looked like an reanimated corpse that can make proper words.

I wanted to run but my feet stayed rooted to the ground. My body functions refused to work properly. I can't think, move, for a moment in time I almost forgot to breath.

The imposter Rick was only a feet away from me, close enough to where a large stench of death came hurtling at me without the help of the wind. Tears gathered at the edge of my eyes from the rotten and putrid smell.

My brain took its time to turn the gears in my head so I can run. I dashed left, a blood curdling scream came from this lifeless Rick. I didn't get anywhere far until he reappeared in front of me out of thin air.

"Don't you ever run away from me!" His voice is more than intimidating and scary. Its deep, dry, and demonic. Its hands gripped my shoulders in a bone crushingly grip, forcing me to stare into black pools where his eyes should have been. His smile is wide and sinister almost the same way Cin looked at Rick when they were talking.

"Let go of me!" My request wasn't made. Instead it only made him laugh. "You're mines now!" My whole body is lifted from the ground and painfully thrown against a tree.

Something sleek and black wrapped itself in a vice grip around my throat. A few more of these black tentacles came out from his back all sharply point at me.

The static noise came back with a vengeance, my ears and nose are bleeding from this high frequency.

My heart flutters in my rib cage, my vision is dotted with black spots and white streaks. In the blurry vision I can see its lips moving but couldn't hear what the imposter is saying, its all muffled background noise to me.

I know the inevitable is coming so I closed my eyes, using my final moments to be thankful for the mentally damaged and broken family I have.

Especially Rick. I can't believe it but I'll miss his the most.

* * *

"Morty. Morty. Wake up!"

 _*Gaasp. Gasp.*_ Rick's grandson greedily took in much needed air to his oxygen deprived lungs. Morty's eyes are dilated as he frantically looked at his surroundings. The last thing that Morty remember is running away from the imposter dressed as his grandfather.

Then their eyes connected. It's not the same as the imposter, this new 'Rick' eyes carried worry and relief.

"Rrrr-Rick?"

"Oh thank god, you're alive. Come on get up Morty you're alright." Rick stood over his grandson with a hand extended to help him help, but made no movement.

"I thought you was dead. How did you find me?" His voice is dry and raspy. Raw from the screaming he done prior from the accident to now.

* * *

 _I followed the tracks that lead me through some thorn bushes and thick mud. "Moortty! Moorty!" I didn't get a response, so I continued onward. I stopped to look over the tracks on the ground, there is a larger second set that followed behind Morty's._

 _'This is pissing me off. I don't care for that damn ship, its fixable and replaceable but not my Morty.'_

 _Then I heard him scream, that was my cue to run full sprint to him. As I pass through some trees I saw him fearfully screaming at nothing, choked himself, then aggressively threw his head back against the tree he was leaning against._

 _I walked over to him and checked his body for any serious injuries besides the knock to his head. "Goddamn Morty, I thought I told you to take your autistic meds before we came here."_

* * *

"That's not important. We need to go." Rick pulled Morty up slow, but dropped him when he heard the crunching of leaves behind him. "Oww! Rick you could've gave me a warning."

As Rick flash the light left and right the sounds stopped but as a precaution he keep his laser pistol at the ready.

"Take your time getting up Morty, we aren't in life threatening danger or anything." Morty indeed took his time getting off the ground and again the sound of footsteps are close.

Rick is moving chaotically with the flashlight until he saw a black mass creeping from the darkness but disappeared quickly. Another small scan of the surrounding area the same black mass shown itself only to disappear. Several times this phenomenon happened, Rick ended up shooting into the darkness, striking nothing.

"He's trying to flank us, sttt- stay close to me." They moved as one in a small circle, making a full rotation with each step. Morty clutched his grandfather's lab coat for dear life, repeatedly asking him questions that soon turned into a jumble of incoherent words.

"Shut the hell up Morty I'm trying to think. Iiii I- I can't think with your damn bitching." Morty quiet down to a whimper almost whinging regardless he did as he was told that is until the static noise came back with a vengeance.

Dropping to his knees clutching his head, he let out a loud scream. A split second Rick looked back to his grandson Slenderman came from the darkness with a life ending strike that missed, so close to striking the mad scientist liver and in return he retaliated with several shots of his laser pistol.

Though the burning beam of lights done nothing to maim him just hindered his mobility. Without slack in his steps Rick threw a seemingly small glass jar at their attacker, but the lid opened sucking the white-faced figure into it.

The mad scientist left a a heavy breath of relief, the intense fighting is over now all he need to do is collect his reward money and get shitface drunk.

Morty groaned in pain at the 'night' he went through. His ears ringed and his brain feels like putty, "That's it. Take me home Rick. I'm done with these crazy adventurers, my head hurts and it feels like Imma black out."

There isn't a lesser fuck his granddad could give, he's rich. 20 million Schmeckles richer. Morty wasn't going to back down from his decision without a fight, he's fed up with being his experimental sidekick. The adolescent boy bleed cried and watched himself die to many times to his batshit crazy grandfather, Morty have had enough of being treated as a fly on the wall. Morty Smith is putting his foot down now!

"Rick Sanchez! You will take me home now or so God help me -" The start of a quick thought of speech is cut off very briefly with a hard slap to the back of his head. "What in the actual fuck is wrong with you Morty? Do you want everyone in the solar system know where I'm at. Wait your bugged aren't you? You little piece of shit I'll kill you."

True fear courses through Morty veins. It is true he faced adversary and death every single second of his life and overcame them all. But to have Rick Sanchez; a sadistic genocidal killer say that he will kill you, will freeze the devil himself. Pretty sure Satan will give up the title of ruler over damned souls before Rick even touch Hell's gate.

Nevertheless Morty stood his ground and scraped with the old man. Tired fists flew at each other, Morty even tried scratching to find find his portal gun. The 14 year old won the short tussle, his hands shook trying to turn set the dial back to his home universe, but Rick is quick to delay this suppose it imposter, again they fought for dominance over the portal gun, this time without knowledge the created a portal that sent them both falling face first into the dirt, surrounded by acres of trees.

"You two, hands up and don't move!"


End file.
